Snow Day of Doom
by HellsEternalSong
Summary: Your first winter is always the most memorable. This is just the same for Zim, especially when your first winter includes a extreme snowball fight with your mortal enemy. Dib vs Zim! Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

** Snow Day of Doom**

In Zim's lab GIR woke up. He looked around the lab for a few seconds and he saw his master asleep. GIR then ran upstairs to the kitchen to eat waffles. "I like waffles good", GIR said to himself while eating a waffle. He glanced outside. Then he smashed his face on the window and gasped in disbelief. Beautiful white snow was sparkling on the ground. GIR gasped again, opened the door, and ran to the kitchen. He then sprinted from the kitchen towards the door, jumping into the huge mound of snow. "COLD!" he screamed. He then raced back into the house to get his dog suit on and jumped in again, playing joyfully in the snow.

Inside Zim suddenly woke up. He then noticed something odd. GIR wasn't there. Being too tired from yesterday's failed attempt at taking over the earth, Zim told his computer to find out where GIR was. 'If that robot does something too stupid, our entire cover could be compromised', thought Zim. "Sir, I have located GIR and it seems he is outside of the house." "In his disguise I hope" muttered Zim. "Here, you can see for yourself" replied the computer. Zim sleepily glanced at the monitor. "Everything is in order. GIR is just playing in…? What? WHAT IS THAT?! COMPUTER!" yelled Zim who was now wide awake. "Yes sir?" "Do an analysis of that stuff that GIR is playing in! I'm going to get GIR!"

GIR began diving through the snow like a dolphin. Zim threw open the door and yelled,"GIR! Get out of that stuff! You don't even know what it is. Knowing this hideous planet it is probably poisonous!" "No it's not", said GIR still swimming around in the snow. "It may not affect you now, but it will eventually. Now get inside!" "NOOO I DON'T WANT TO!" GIR yelled. GIR then began burrowing under the snow away from the house while hitting a tree. Zim shook his head. A cold breeze of wind blew into the house. Zim shivered. He then shut the door behind him and sat on the couch. "Computer! Is that analysis ready yet?" "Yes it appears to be frozen water droplets that form from-""I'M ONLY ASKING WHAT IT IS! I'M NOT ASKING HOW OR WHERE IT FORMS!" "Well if you MUST know, it's snow. It comes during this season", responded the computer who was obviously getting annoyed. "Hmmm so it is not poisonous?" "No." "Oh ok. So I won't be affected?" "Well besides being cold, no." "Interesting. Well I shall start investigating this 'snow' to see if I would be able to use it to my advantage", stated Zim as he began marching towards the door.

"Where are you going? Wait, never mind because I don't think I want to know." said Gaz, watching Dib getting ready to leave. "I can only guess you're going to spy on Zim…again." "Gaz, I know I'm going to get evidence that Zim is an alien eventually and I have a feeling that today is finally the day!" "Dib, you say everyday is 'the day'." "What does persistence count for anything?" asked Dib as he exited the house. 'Gaz will never understand how a true paranormal investigator works. Actually I think almost no one ever will.' thought Dib while walking towards Zim's house. 'They don't see the way I do. But after I get the evidence I need then everyone will see things my way for once.' When he got to Zim's house, he got his bionoculars out and hid in the bushes, waiting for Zim's next move. 'Hmmm I wonder…' thought Dib, realizing that this would be Zim's first winter.

Zim decided finally that the snow would be no use to him. "GIR this snow wouldn't be useful in anything we might as well… Huh?! " As soon as he said it, a whirling ball of snow headed straight toward him. Zim ducked just in time. But more snowballs were heading for him. "AHHHH! GIR! We're being attacked!" yelled Zim as he bolted into the house and slammed the door. Zim glanced out the window. It stopped. Zim opened the door slightly peering outside. There in front of his house stood Dib with a snowball in hand. "Dib! I should have known!" shouted Zim. Dib smiled mischievously and threw another snowball at Zim, directly hitting him in the face. "Alright Dib, that's it! Now you shall face a doom like no other doom you have faced before!" exclaimed Zim brushing snow off his face. Zim picked up a pile of snow and threw it. Unfortunately, it only landed three inches in front of him. "Hah! That's your doom like no other? That's pathetic!" said Dib mockingly. "Grrr… alright Dib. You think you are mighty and powerful. But we shall see who is the most powerful. I challenge you to a War of 'Snow'!" "Don't you mean a snowball fight?" "No, I mean a War of 'Snow'!" "Well that's a really stupid name." "SILENCE! This afternoon in the park is where we shall face off. Ha, just looking at how scared you are. You are probably shivering with fear right now aren't you Dib?" Dib looked at Zim questionably. "Uh not really and are you sure you want to have a snowball fight? I mean it's obvious you're going to lose Zim considering you can't even throw a snowball." "Silence! My decision has been made!" yelled Zim as he marched into his house and slammed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dib arrived at the park earlier than he expected. "Since I'm here early I might as well start on my snow fort. It might not be a fair advantage but then again, Zim did challenge me." When Zim arrived Dib was ready for him. Zim gasped when he saw that Dib made a fort. "What?! That's unfair!" yelled Zim. But then he suddenly got an idea. "Well I guess I'll just even the odds. GIR!" said Zim. "Yes sir!" responded GIR. GIR used his jets to spin around and around in fast circles picking up snow along the way. Eventually it looked like a snow tornado. GIR was everywhere within seconds in the circles of snow. Finally the snow settled. Dib stared in amazement. A giant snow castle stood only 20feet in front of him. There was a large platform at the top of the castle. "Hah! Beat that Dib!" said Zim while running toward his snow castle. Zim swung open the snow door. He frowned. The only way to get to the platform was to climb up a huge spiral staircase. "GIR! The least you could have done was to build an elevator!" "Sorry." said GIR. "Gahh! It will take forever to get up there. Suddenly another idea popped into Zim's head. "GIR, fly me up the staircase!" "YES MY LORD!" yelled GIR.

'What is Zim is doing right now?' wondered Dib. He heard Zim complaining about stairs or something. Then he saw Zim arrive on the platform with GIR. "Now you shall face your doom Dib!" "So what? You built a big snow fort. You still can't even throw a snowball." "That's where you're wrong. GIR?" GIR, as quick as a flash, constructed a snowball cannon. "Oh come on! SERIOUSLY?! That robot can build anything out of snow?!" "Yeah pretty much." said Zim smiling "Well, except an elevator." Dib sighed a long sigh of frustration. Zim fired the cannon. Dib jumped out of the way as the snow cannonball smashed a hole in one of the walls of Dib's fort. "Nooo!" screamed Dib. "Hah! This next shot is going to aim at your big head Dib!" Zim fired again. "MY HEAD'S NOT B-"shouted Dib, being cut short from the snow cannonball. Dib got back up. "Victory! Victory for Zim!" yelled Zim. "How's that even possible?!" screamed Dib. "Because I'm better than you!" Zim exclaimed. "Not that! The snow cannon! Firing off a snow cannon isn't even physically possible! Oh and one more thing Zim." Dib picked up a snowball and threw it, hitting Zim. "Alright, I'll give you some credit for not giving up so easily. But that is one of your many, many, many, many flaws." said Zim, brushing off snow. "I don't have that many flaws." muttered Dib under his breath. 'This battle will be raging until I win,' thought Zim 'And I don't think that will be very long.'

Zim turned around to find GIR eating the snowballs. "GIR! Stop eating those! We need them." Zim ordered. GIR put down the snowball very slowly and gently. "GIR! Fire the cannon!" Zim yelled as he dodged a snowball thrown by Dib. GIR saluted and began firing. "Eat waffles!" GIR screamed as snow cannonballs flew out at Dib. Dib did a ninja flip into his fort but the snow cannonballs broke holes in his fort. Dib peeked through one of the holes and a snowball hit him directly in the face. GIR fell to the floor squealing with laughter. "Reload the cannon!" ordered Zim. Dib threw a snow ball at Zim. Zim quickly dodged it and it instead hit GIR in the face. GIR began walking around blindly, bumping into walls. He finally stopped and licked the snow off his face. He then reload the cannon while Zim was dodging snowballs left and right. When GIR fired the cannon again it was just enough to knock down one of Dib's fort walls. Dib was then hit with another snow cannonball this time directly. "Victory! Victory for Zim!" "You yelled that not even 5 minutes ago!" Dib yelled to Zim. Zim responded with "Lies!" Dib did a face palm and looked at his fort. One of the walls collapsed but he still was able to use what was left. Dib, getting desperate, yelled. "Zim! Look over there!" Zim actually turned around and Dib hit him in the back of the head with a snowball. "Ha! I can't believe you actually fell for that!" 'Man if Zim is this gullible then I am sure to win this!' thought Dib while running to his fort.

There was almost silence while Dib worked away on his fort. Luckily Zim ceased fire for a bit. 'He is most likely making something big to cease fire like that.' thought Dib as he added some finishing touches on his fort. 'I think I might need more than just snow to win this fight.' Dib rushed home as quick as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

"GIR! Are all the cannons ready yet?" asked Zim impatiently. GIR wanted to cease fire for a lunch break. Now that GIR finally got finished with his lunch, he had enough time to make more cannons. Snow cannons were all around the platform. Zim then spotted Dib. Dib was carrying a pile of what seemed to be useless random stuff. 'What is that pathetic human up to?' thought Zim curiously. Zim watched as Dib ran toward a small pond. Zim then turned to the task at hand not noticing the bucket in Dib hands.

Fire came from both sides again, Zim with his snow cannons and Dib with his snowballs. Dib knew he was now outmatched. He dived behind his fort. "I guess now is the perfect time to use my secret weapon." said Dib, talking out loud to himself. He began to fumble though the pile of stuff. "GIR! Get ready to fire again!" yelled Zim while watching GIR making a snow angel. Zim turned and saw Dib with a slingshot in one hand. In the other hand was something Zim didn't recognize. Dib put the item in his slingshot and pulled it back as it glistened in the sunlight. Dib then released it. It went zooming through the air at an alarming rate. It then hit Zim in the face. Zim suddenly felt a cold, piercing pain near his eye that he has never felt before. Zim screamed out to the world not with words but with that one scream of pain, shock, and agony. Zim fell upon the platform, clutching his face. After a few minutes he got back up slowly still clutching his face. He now had the look of pure anger and hate. "GIR! Upgrade my snow cannon! Make it something twice as devastating as before!" yelled Zim. "Okey Dokey!" said GIR as he completely transformed one of the snow cannons into a laser snow cannon. Zim aimed it at Dib and fired. A huge beam of snow hit Dib, completely burying him. Dib popped out and used another ice ball aiming for Zim again. Zim began to dodge every ice ball thrown at him as if his life depended on it. Finally Dib ran out of ice balls. He looked through his pile of stuff and found a trashcan lid. Dib ran with it like a shield as he ran to restock on ice balls. The fire was still going but not as intensely as before when he arrived to the small pond. Zim watched him carefully as Dib quickly restocked. Zim smiled as an evil plan began to formulate in his head.

GIR sped up the stairs with multiple buckets of water and placed them in front of Zim. GIR began making ice balls and loading them into the cannons. "Is it done yet?" asked Zim. GIR gave him thumbs up and went to his battle station. "Fire!" yelled Zim as GIR fired one of the cannons. The ice ball came zooming out and went straight through Dib's fort. Dib looked at the ice ball for a bit noticing it came from Zim. He suddenly became outraged. Dib stormed towards Zim's castle. "Zim you little sneak! You stole my idea! That's cheating!" "This isn't cheating Dib! It's winning!" yelled Zim. Dib, still furious, kicked Zim's snow castle while hurting his foot. Zim took one of the buckets of water and dumped one of them on Dib. Dib screamed loudly. Shivering, Dib said "Z-Zim d-d-do you know wh-what you just d-d-did?! Are you t-t-trying t-to kill m-m-me?!" "Well now that you mention it-" "D-don't answer th-th-that." said Dib as he rushed home to get some dry clothes on before he froze to death.

When Dib got home he was freezing. He walked toward the stairs that led to his room. On his way there he encountered his dad, Professor Membrane. "What did you do this time?" Professor Membrane asked. "I was-"Were you looking for the Loch Ness Monster again?" "No that lives in Scotland!" "Then what were you doing?" "Zim and I were having a snowball fight and he dumped water on me!" "Well I'm glad you're having fun with your foreign friend, son." "First of all, Zim is NOT my friend! Second of all, this isn't 'fun' dad; this is to defend the Earth!" Professor Membrane patted Dib on the head. "Sure it is son! Sure it is! If you need me I'll be in my lab working on-""Real science. I know." As Professor Membrane went to his lab, Dib ran upstairs to change. 'I should be more cautious of Zim. He's starting to catch on which is the exact opposite of what I had hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

"We should use the Dib's absence to our advantage GIR." said Zim. "I want you to sabotage Dib's fort while I get more water for ice balls. Can you do that?" GIR saluted. "Yes sir! I shall not fail!" Zim turned and headed toward the pond with the buckets. When Zim returned he gasped. Then an angry twitch came. "GIR! I told you to sabotage Dib's fort! Not turn it into a line of snowmen!" yelled Zim, looking at the four snowmen GIR made. "Aww but I like them. They my new friends!" said GIR. "This one is cold so he's wearing a scarf. And this one likes to smoke out of his pipe-thingy-watcha-majig. And this one likes to read magazines. And this one…" said GIR pausing. "…this one likes to eat chocolate-chip waffles." Zim looked at the last snowman. There was a waffle stuck where the mouth should have been. Zim shook his head. "GIR, this isn't what I meant by sabotaging Dib's fort! I meant like destroying it! You can't just-". Zim heard footsteps coming towards them. "He's coming!" yelled Zim as he rushed back toward his snow castle, leaving GIR alone with his snowmen. When Dib came back he wasn't very surprised. 'I should have expected something like this from Zim. But then again I was expecting the entire fort would be gone.' thought Dib. Right when he went near his now snowmen fort, Zim fired from the snow laser cannon. A shot went straight through one of the snowmen, destroying it. GIR gave a small shriek. Another fire hit and another snowman fell. A few more shots destroyed the third snowman. GIR ran to the fourth snowman and pushed it put the snowman out of the line of fire but close enough to see what was happening. GIR grabbed the belongings of the fallen snowmen and put them on the last snowman. GIR started watching the battle. Dib and Zim began to argue and yell at each other. GIR stared at Dib for a long time while Dib was arguing with Zim. GIR then grabbed two piles of snow and began to create a statue of Dib. He stepped back to appreciate his work. It looked like an exact replica of Dib arguing. Suddenly the head fell off. GIR picked up the head and put it back on the statue. Then it fell again. So GIR picked it up and put it back on. On the 18th time the head fell off, GIR tried to put it back on but the entire statue fell before he could. GIR looked at the snow statue of Dib's head he was holding, dropped it, and left with the snowman towards Zim's side.

Zim leaned over the side of the platform and spotted GIR hugging his snowman. "GIR get up here I need your assistance." said Zim. GIR didn't move. "GIR! Get up here now!" yelled Zim. GIR didn't respond at all. "GIR!" yelled Zim at the top of his lungs. "Yeess?" questioned a voice behind him. Zim turned around. GIR was behind him smiling. "Wait! What? But you- But your-How did you-?" "I made a statue so he wouldn't get lonely." said GIR. "Who?" "My snowman friend. We gonna to play cards when we get home!" "Uhhh...GIR?" "We gonna have so much fun! First we're gonna eat ice cream, then we gonna-" "GIR! I don't care!" yelled Zim. "Now get back to your station!" GIR saluted. "Yes sir!" GIR ran toward his station. Zim glanced over at the snowman and the snow statue of GIR. Then he spotted a vague face that kind of looked like his own. "GIR, quick question. What is that over there?" asked Zim. "Ohh… that's snow." "Not that! The pile of snow that looks a tiny bit like me." "Ohh! That's a statue of you that I tried to build but it fell down." Zim looked at the snow pile resembling him for a while. Then he got a strange thought that made him shiver. Could this snow statue of him falling be a sign that he would lose this battle? Or even worse, all the battles to come?

Zim quickly shook the thought away and yelled at GIR to fire the cannons. Zim went over to the snow laser cannon and aimed it at Dib. Dib had his slingshot with a snowball ready. They both shot at the same time. But neither of them got hit. Something else got hit. Or someone else. It was Gaz. Covered in snow, Gaz began shaking in rage. "One of you better tell me who threw it, or else you BOTH will pay." said Gaz angrily. Dib and Zim both looked at each other and pointed at each other. GIR pointed to his snowman. "Alright then, be that way." said Gaz. "You both will pay severely. Actually you both will pay so severely you will wish you never met me." Dib gulped. "I think I'm already wishing that." "You're first, Dib." said Gaz. Zim laughed. "I don't think you're in the position to laugh Zim because you're next."Gaz said. Zim grew silent. Gaz started walking over toward Dib. Dib screamed and ran to Zim's castle. "Open up! I need to get in!" yelled Dib. "Hah. I would never let you come into my-" "Sure, come on in!" said GIR, cutting off Zim. "GIR!" yelled Zim. But it was too late. Dib was already inside trying to find a hiding place on the platform. Suddenly the castle felt as if it was tilting. "What's happening?!" yelled Zim. "Well not only is the castle starting to melt but Gaz is pushing it over!"screamed Dib, trying to take cover. "I got an idea!" exclaimed Zim. "Really? What?" "You run out of the castle and get beat up by your scary sister while I run home and lock my door." "I don't think I like that idea!" yelled Dib. "Well do you have any better ideas?!" Dib started to try to think of a different idea. But before he could the snow castle tumbled over. The castle pile filled the park. Dib tumbled through the snow from the impact down a hill. A snowball began to form. It grew more and more large and was picking up a lot of speed. Zim was a few feet away and Dib screamed. When Zim turned around he saw the giant snowball heading straight for him. Zim screamed and started running away from it. Eventually it gained and picked up Zim inside it. The snowball smashed into a tree and broke into giant piles of snow. Dib and Zim popped out of the snow only to find Gaz standing over them. They both screamed. Then everything went black.

Gaz pushed the cart inside the house. "What happened to your brother?" asked Professor Membrane, eyeing Dib in a full body cast on the cart. "He was playing in the street and got hit by a car." "Not again! That's the third time this month! How many times do I have to tell you not to play in the street?!" said Professor Membrane. Dib's eye twitched. If only he could tell his dad that he never played in the street ever. 'Sure I got hit by a car,' thought Dib 'if you call Gaz a car.' He really wanted to tell his dad all what really happened. But how? Not only would Gaz beat him up even more, he couldn't even talk because the full body cast also went over his mouth. He sat there quietly as Professor Membrane gave him a pointless lecture about street safety.

"So that's what happened My Tallest." said Zim on the monitor. "Wow Zim that's very ummm… interesting." said the Red Almighty Tallest, nudging the Purple Almighty Tallest who was now sleeping. Purple woke up. "Uhhh right. What he said." Purple said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Well Zim we got to go now so uhhh bye." said Red, reaching for the off button. "Don't worry My Tallest; this loss will not stop me from taking over the Earth. Although this was one-""Ok Zim we get it bye." said Red hurrying to shut the power off. Once off he let out a long sigh. "Man, does he ever stop talking?" "Too bad that scary girl didn't kill him." stated Purple. "Yeah… too bad." said Red. There was a long pause. "Hey I heard the snack bar is open now." said Red. "I love snacks! Let's go now." said Purple getting up. Then they both went happily to the snack bar. Zim looked over all that had happened today. How Dib started all of this and how it ended badly for the both of them Zim only had a broken arm and a few broken ribs. The Irken race usually heals quickly unlike Dib. 'Wow. Dib has to deal with that girl every day.' Zim thought. 'Man I almost feel sorry for him.' Zim's thoughts paused. Then he smiled. 'Almost.' _**The End**_


	5. Afterthoughts

_**Author's Note and Afterthoughts**_

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to upload the final chapter. I have been so busy with school stuff and I also got surgery to get my wisdom teeth removed (not fun). But now I'm finally back and finishing off this story. Man, this final chapter was so long. I would like to thank my friend I'm Not Mad I'm Alice for helping me through my occasional writers block in this story. The idea of this story came to me one day while I was watching The Most Horrible X-mas Ever episode of Invader Zim. I have watched it multiple times before and the first time you see Zim in the episode he yells "WATCH MY DOG EAT SNOW!" Which got me thinking, how does he even know what snow is? He must have had encountered it at some point before the Christmas special. So I thought of what would happen with Zim's first encounter with snow. Of course what happens is pretty much what would happen in practically every Invader Zim episode: taking something so innocent and add hilarious chaos and insanity to it. So I worked pretty hard on this trying to make it seem at least a bit legit. I'm hoping at one point I might be able to get one of my artist friends to draw some concept art of this. That would be so cool! I have a few other Invader Zim fan fictions prepared that I might end up publishing on here, but this one is probably my personal favorite. I would like to thank once again my friend I mentioned above and most importantly I would like to thank anyone who took the time out of their day to read this entire story. It really means a lot to me when I see people are actually reading and commenting on this. **

** THANK YOU!^_^**


End file.
